Tamara Just Saw
Tamara Just Saw is an offshoot of Tamara's Never Seen where Tamara Chambers (and friends) talks about newly released movies she's seen. Episodes 2017 *John Wick: Chapter 2 (February 13th, 2017) *The Great Wall (February 19th, 2017) *The Oscar Nominations (February 26th, 2017) *Kong: Skull Island (March 12th, 2017) *Beauty and the Beast (2017) (March 19th, 2017) *Power Rangers (March 26th, 2017) *Ghost in the Shell (April 2nd, 2017) *Smurfs: The Lost Village (April 9th, 2017) *The Fate of the Furious (April 17th, 2017) *The Boss Baby (April 23rd, 2017) *The Circle (April 30th, 2017) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (May 7th, 2017) *Alien: Covenant (May 21st, 2017) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales (May 28th, 2017) *Wonder Woman (June 4th, 2017) *Captain Underpants (June 11th, 2017) *Cars 3 (June 18th, 2017) *Transformers: The Last Knight (June 25th, 2017) *Despicable Me 3 (July 2nd, 2017) *Baby Driver (July 9th, 2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming (July 16th, 2017) *War of the Planet of the Apes (July 23rd, 2017) *The Emoji Movie (July 30th, 2017) *Dark Tower (August 6th, 2017) *Annabelle: Creation (August 13th, 2017) *The Hitman's Bodyguard (August 20th, 2017) *Logan Lucky (August 27th, 2017) *Death Note (2017) (September 3rd, 2017) *It (2017) (September 10th, 2017) *Mother! (September 17th, 2017) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (September 24th, 2017) *Blade Runner 2049 (October 8th, 2017) *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) (October 15th, 2017) *Geostorm (October 22nd, 2017) *Jigsaw (October 29th, 2017) *Thor: Ragnarok (November 5th, 2017) *Murder on the Orient Express (November 12th, 2017) *Justice League (November 19th, 2017) *Coco (November 26th, 2017) *The Disaster Artist (December 3rd, 2017) *Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (December 10th, 2017) *Star Wars: The Last Jedi (December 17th, 2017) *Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (December 24th, 2017) *The Shape of Water (December 31st, 2017) 2018 *Insidious: The Last Key (January 7th, 2018) *Paddington 2 (January 14th, 2018) *The Greatest Showman (January 28th, 2018) *Black Panther (February 18th, 2018) *Annihilation (February 25th, 2018) *Oscars 2018 (March 4th, 2018) *A Wrinkle in Time (March 11th, 2018) *Tomb Raider (March 18th, 2018) *Pacific Rim: Uprising (March 25th, 2018) *Ready Player One (April 1st, 2018) *Avengers: Infinity War (April 29th, 2018) *Rampage (May 13th, 2018) *Deadpool 2 (May 20th, 2018) *Solo: A Star Wars Story (May 27th, 2018) *Hereditary (June 10th, 2018) *Incredibles 2 (June 17th, 2018) *Won't You Be My Neighbor? (July 1st, 2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp (July 8th, 2018) *Skyscraper (July 15th, 2018) *Mamma Mia 2 (July 22nd, 2018) *Mission: Impossible - Fallout (July 29th, 2018) *Christopher Robin (August 5th, 2018) *Slender Man (August 12th, 2018) *Crazy Rich Asians (August 19th, 2018) *The Happytime Murders (August 26th, 2018) *Eighth Grade (September 2nd, 2018) *To All the Boys I've Loved Before (September 9th, 2018) *The Predator (September 23rd, 2018) *Hell Fest (September 30th, 2018) *Venom (October 7th, 2018) *Bad Times at the El Royale (October 14th, 2018) *Halloween (2018) (October 21st, 2018) *Bohemian Rhapsody (November 4th, 2018) *Overlord (November 11th, 2018) *Ralph Breaks the Internet (November 25th, 2018) *Twisted Pair (December 3rd, 2018) *The Grinch (December 9th, 2018) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (December 17th, 2018) *Aquaman (December 30th, 2018) 2019 *Bird Box (January 6th, 2019) *Black Mirror: Bandersnatch (January 14th, 2019) *Glass (January 20th, 2019) *Serenity (January 27th, 2019) *The Kid Who Would Be King (February 3rd, 2019) *The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (February 10th, 2019) *Alita: Battle Angel (February 17th, 2019) *How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World (February 24th, 2019) *Greta (March 3rd, 2019) *Captain Marvel (March 10th, 2019) *Roma (March 17th, 2019) *Us w/ Brad Jones (March 24th, 2019) *Dumbo (March 31st, 2019) *Pet Sematary w/ Jake Norvell (April 7th, 2019) *Shazam! (April 14th, 2019) *The Curse of La Llorma w/ Taylor Chambers (April 21st, 2019) *Avengers: Endgame (April 28th, 2019) *UglyDolls (May 5th, 2019) *Pokemon: Detective Pikachu (May 12th, 2019) *John Wick: Chapter 3 (May 19th, 2019) *Aladdin (May 26th, 2019) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (June 1st, 2019) *Men In Black: International (June 15th, 2019) *Toy Story 4 (June 29th, 2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (July 7th, 2019) *Crawl (July 14th, 2019) *The Lion King (July 21st, 2019) *Once Upon a Time in Hollywood w/ Ray Villarreal (July 28th, 2019) *Fast & Furious Presents: Hobbs & Shaw (August 4th, 2019) *Dora and the Lost City of Gold (August 11th, 2019) *It: Chapter Two (September 8th, 2019) *Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker (December 21st, 2019) Links *Tamara Just Saw on Channel Awesome Category:Content Category:Shows Category:TGWTG Category:Tamara Just Saw Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Ben Affleck Category:Disney Category:Marvel Category:Current Shows Category:Tamara Chambers